


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, College Student Hoya, College Student Sungjong, Common Cold, Friends to Lovers, Hojong are roommates, Hojong-centric, M/M, Minor Woohyun/Myungsoo, Sick Character, Waiter Sungjong, Work In Progress, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya & Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**8:56 AM**

"You aren't going to work today Sungjong."

Sungjong gave Howon a look,showing the older that the younger boy wasn't going to be listening to him anytime soon."I'm fine Howon."Sungjong insisted."I just off because I just woke up."


End file.
